


Because

by rainbowanatomy



Series: Steinoru [2]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, wine momssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowanatomy/pseuds/rainbowanatomy
Summary: If you asked Tina Minoru why it happened, she would tell you a lot of reasons, probably with a huge smile and eyes hooded with memory.





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Set post 1x10. I love these characters, I love this pairing, and I love super drunk Tina.

It happens because Tina Minoru thought she would never have an excuse to see Janet Stein again after Destiny Gonzales. It happens because she doesn’t love Robert Minoru anymore, and hasn’t for a long time. It happens because Victor Stein is dead or with Jonah or both (she doesn't care what). It happens because their children have run away, leaving them both with empty houses and too much stress. It happens because _someone_ (Tina) has too much wine and invites the wrong person (Janet) over to share another bottle. It happens because the wrong person accepts the offer, albeit hesitantly, and they are now looking at each other over topped off wine glasses.

They start far apart, the wine bottle just within reach from either of them. Over the course of drinking, though, they slide closer together, attracting magnets too strong for outside forces to stop. Janet looks so warm and inviting, that blond hair curtaining across her cheeks, dark pink lipstick prints on her glass. Watching the scientist’s dress hike up her thighs as she adjusts herself on the couch, Tina can see why Robert chose Janet over her. She could always see it, though. Always feel it. Janet cracks some stupid joke between laughs and Tina’s half mouthful of rosé comes out, hitting Janet’s face and dress; that makes them laugh even harder.

“I’m so sorry, Janet,” Tina slurs as Janet swipes the back of her hand across her cheeks.

“It’s ok, Tina,” Janet chuckles.

“I got it all over your dress!” she yelps, leaning forward, hands out ready to dab at the mess with nothing to dry the liquid with. She’s thinking maybe she’ll just will it dry.

“Tina, watch out!” Janet puts her glass down on the coffee table at the same time as Tina’s tips over and spills all over Janet’s dress, the couch, the rug.

“Shit,” she giggles, curling her hands into the damp fabric, leaning them both over deeper into the couch cushions.

“How drunk are you?” Janet asks, breath billowing across her face. It smells so sweet, like berries and mint. Tina licks her lips in response before breaking out into more giggling.

“I mayyyy have had almost a whole bottle before calling you. I’m sorry!”

“It’s ok… Let’s get you to bed.” Janet’s hands are on her shoulders now, trying pushing Tina up. Tina lets herself go limp in the scientist’s hands.

“I’m _fiiiineee_. I’m a big girl, I can stand up on my own.”

“Then why don’t you?” Janet asks. Tina’s too drunk, but she swears she hears the scientist’s breath hitch as her hands move down to Janet’s hips. 

“Because you’re so comfy. Let’s stay here? Please…” Her hands are moving lower, touching bare thigh now, and she stops breathing because Janet’s skin is so soft, so soft she’s not sure how she’s not in bed right now, swimming in her silk sheets.

“Tina,” Janet says (she’s sure she hears the hitch now), “I’m going to take you upstairs, ok?”

“Mmmmhmmm, ok.” Janet’s easing out from underneath her, helping her up. One arm wraps around her waist as she stands, pulling her close, hand on her stomach. “Ooo, Janet, at least buy me dinner first.”

“You’re too much.” But there’s laughter in the scientist’s voice as they make it up to the first stair landing.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Tina giggles, teetering and slipping down out of Janet’s grasp, sinking into a puddle on the landing.

“Get _up_ , Tina, we’re almost up to your room.” Janet’s smile shines so bright it breaks the alcohol blurring her sight. Tina holds out both her hands, grasping for Janet’s. Janet takes them, strong and firm, helps her back to her feet.

“I was so mad at you,” she continues, alcohol hitching in her throat. She swallows, fast, to prevent baby vomit, “At you and Robert-“

“Tina, we don’t have to get into this-“ Janet gets them to the top of the stairs and Tina’s pulling out of her grasp again, making a left to her bedroom, a beacon for her drunk self.

“I was so mad because _I_ wanted you!” Tina shouts over her shoulder as she stumbles into her room. She pulls her sweater over her head, starting to sweat. “I’ve wanted you for _years!_ And then you picked _Robert?_ ”

“You’re drunk,” Janet says, standing in the doorway, “You don’t mean that.”

Tina turns, using the edge of her bed to help her do so safely. “Of course I do! Janet, you-“ She wants to go into some long rant about how much Victor Stein sucks ass but her brain short circuits when she meets those blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. “Janet, have you seen your eyes? They are so _beautiful_.” She thinks she can see the woman blushing.

“Get in bed, Tina,” Janet says softly. She bares her teeth in a wicked grin.

“Make me.” Janet steps into the room, shaking her head.

“You are so trashed.”

“Yeah?” Tina chuckles. Janet gets within arms’ reach, so of course she reaches, and pulls that dress right over Janet’s head before the scientist can react properly. “Well _you’re_ naked.”

“What the hell, Tina?” Janet jumps back, tries to grab her dress back but drunk Tina is ridiculously strong.

“Whhaaat? I ruined it _anyway_.” Tina pulls, hard, and Janet, buzzed herself, stumbles forward with it, knocking into her and sending them both onto Tina’s bed, Janet on top of her. “Hey,” Tina whispers, giggling. Janet lets go of the dress, pushes herself off the bed, off of Tina, turns away. “Come back!”

“What are you doing?” the woman asks when Tina makes too much noise getting her jeans off.

“Getting naked with you, silly,” she says, sliding her bra straps off before unclipping it, tossing the garment into the dark corners of her room. Janet turns around as she’s sliding her underwear off and scooting back against the pillows. Tina smirks at Janet’s blue eyes going wide, those soft looking lips parting, and those warm hands curling into fists.

“Tina…”

“I told you, Janet,” she murmurs, reaching out for the other woman, ensuring an open posture to leave nothing to imagination, “ _I_ wanted you. I want you. I want you when I’m drunk _and_ sober. So? What do you say? Do you want me, too?”

It happens because she asks, in a voice she didn’t know she possessed anymore. It happens because Janet whispers, ‘yes’ after a moment so quiet Tina swears she can hear both of their heartbeats. It happens because Janet starts taking her bra off, slipping her underwear off, and climbing onto the bed to join her. It happens because when Janet kisses Tina for the first time, _someone_ (Tina) moans so embarrassingly loud into the kiss that the right person (Janet) bites her lower lip, and then moves her mouth down to her neck. It happens because the night is a wonderful time to do things you shouldn’t do, slowly at first, then all at once.


End file.
